Luna's Wrath
by Lord Jupi
Summary: All was peaceful in the world of Weyward.....until SHE came...... This is a bit more Golden Sunish fic. Soz it took so long to get up. 'n.n No chappies till I get 5 reviews....new chappie every 5 reviews :3


Yay! A fic I made with the help of a good friend...Mew Frost! YAY!

Everyone: (claps)

So lets just get straight to it, OK?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Disclaimer: Waaaaaah...T.T

Kirby: Wat is it?

I don't own Golden Sun...

Kirby: (rolls eyes)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Golden Sun: Luna's Wrath

by God of the Jupiter Adepts

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Evil Begins_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Dammit!" shouted Dalton. "This thing is invincible!"

They were facing a chimera. But this certain chimera wasn't like any other they had faced. It was black, blue and purple, with a shadowy aura around it. They had barely had any success on trying to damage the thing, due to it's shadowy status.

Sheba, Jenna, Ivan, Piers and Felix had already gone down. Mia and Isaac didn't look like they could take much more. Dalton and Garet still looked primed and ready to battle. Suddenly the chimera let out a blast of dark lightning from its mouth, knocking out Isaac and Mia. Garet took some heavy damage, but Dalton took very little.

"Dalton..." said Garet. "You're right. This thing is a pain in the ass."

Dalton laughed. "Jupiter's always right." he said.

Garet raised his hand in the air and yelled, "CATASTROPHE! I SUMMON YOU!"

Suddenly lightning started flashing everywhere around them, and in the distance, a little purple light flashed down towards the ground.

Immediately a giant purple dragon could be seen headed straight for them.

"MOVE!" screamed Dalton, and they both jumped out of the way while the dragon hit the chimera and a huge blast of lightning followed after.

When the smoke had cleared they saw the Chimera looking almost done but still ready to fight.

"Crap." Garet said as it unleashed a bunch of black orbs, swallowing him and some covering Dalton.

When they cleared, Garet was down and Dalton looked very weak, having been thrown onto his knees.

"Damn..." said Dalton weakly.

The chimera roared and prepared to finish off Dalton.

As it moved in for the kill, there was a sudden flash of what looked like...blonde hair?

It sliced right through the chimera and stopped.

The chimera just gawked as its body split into 2 and it evaporated.

Dalton also gawked. 'How...how the hell did whoever that is do that?' he thought.

Before he blacked out, he caught a glimpse of a female face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Ugh..." groaned Dalton.

"Hey, wake up." said a female voice.

"Gah..." grunted Dalton.

He felt himself getting poked in the head. He pushed the hand away and opened his eyes.

He saw a female with slightly long, silky-ish blonde hair looking at him with blue eyes. He was laying in a bed and the girl was sitting next to him.

He immediately fell off the bed, causing the girl to giggle.

His eyes narrowed and he growled.

He got up and brushed himself off.

Then he looked at the girl and recognized the face he saw.

"It's been a while...Shimo."

She just smirked. Then she got very serious. "I saved you for a reason. Let me tell you..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

About a half hour later Dalton was staring in shock at her.

"What?" he said in shock.

"Yes, but I need to tell the others, too." said Shimo.

"The others? Where are they?" asked Dalton.

"The girls are downstairs, with my sister, Tear Shimanoto. The boys are still sleeping."

Dalton jumped up and ran down the stairs real fast-like, like in Zatch Bell.

He saw Mia, Jenna, and Sheba. But then he saw Tear. He froze. Well actually, he fell over. xD

She had silky white hair that looked snow, and her baby blue eyes could seemingly calm a raging beast. Her skin looked as soft as a newborn's, and her clothes...was she royalty or something? Anyways, she looked great and that made him blush.

They all turned and looked at him.

He was still blushing. He looked at them and waved shyly.

"Hi-hi-hiya girls..." Dalton stuttered out.

Mia grabbed him and threw him on the couch that Tear was on.

"Oww!" he said. He looked over and his face became redder than it already was.

The girls noticed this and giggled.

Shimo came downstairs, and all the giggling stopped.

"You'll need to know something about Daltons origin..." she said, sitting next to him and Tear on the couch...

"What would that be?" asked Tear in a soft voice.

"Well," Shimo answered, "youll find out." She pulled out a box decorated to look like the cosmos.

"His truth lies in this box." said Shimo, handing him the box.

"Wha?" said Dalton. "I have to?"

"Cha!" said Shimo. "Who else?"

Dalton sighed and opened the box.

A giant vortex opened up and sucked everyone in...including Dalton himself.

Suddenly, they appeared in an old village behind a mountain.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Mia, still a little shaky.

"...My home." answered Dalton.

_To Be Continued..._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Next chappy: Dalton's Origin

Soz I took so long. n.n'

School, allergies, school, video games, and did I mention SCHOOL?

Ah well...least I'm not dead.


End file.
